The Moment
by Kate Davis
Summary: Amidala refuses to listen to her heart when it comes to the man she's meant to be with. Will he let her escape again?


Title: THE MOMENT  
Author: Kate Davis  
Category: Romance  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Please email me for permission before archiving.  
Time Frame: 10 years after the end of Episode 1.  
Summary: Amidala refuses to listen to her heart when it comes to the man she's meant to be with. Will he let her run away again?  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of George Lucus and company. This piece of fan fiction was created purely for entertainment purposes and no one made any money from it. No infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stood just inside the massive door to the palace, greeting her guests as they arrived for the evening's festivities. Her floor-length deep burgundy robe wrapped her upper torso and hugged her small waist perfectly, and from there down it hung in soft vertical waves. Some of her long dark hair was piled in loops on top of her head, but most hung impressively in spirals down her back.  
Each female guest curtseyed before her and each male took her hand, bent over at his middle and kissed it gently.  
  
Though a genuine smile lit up her exquisite face as she welcomed each one from the far corners of the universe, they dampened her heart a little, as she waited earnestly for two guests in particular.  
They were the guests of honour at this celebration, which marked the tenth year of Naboo's deliverance from disaster, and the party could not begin until they made their entrance.  
She had not seen Obi-Wan or Anakin for almost a year now - their busy lives had not let their paths cross more than a few days at a time since that joyous parade, and how she missed the companionship of her two greatest friends!  
  
"Hello Amidala", a painfully familiar voice spoke.  
  
She turned to the next guest and exploded with an unprecedented excitement.   
"Obi-Wan!" she cried, and wrapped her arms around his middle, taking in his sweet scent and comforting warmth.  
  
He hugged her to him firmly with one arm, before pulling her away gently and staring deep into her eyes. "You look well, your Highness", he said, and hiding a smile, took her hand and kissed it, attempting to regain a certain level of dignity.  
  
"I am much better, now that you're here - I have… missed your understanding", she replied simply and for the first time noticed the young male waiting behind her friend.  
  
She almost hadn't recognised him at first. The rest of the guests and their excited noise faded at that moment, as she took in the man before her. He had grown this last year, and was nearly a head taller than her now. His adorable childish figure had abandoned him, leaving him with an impressive build - but his face, framed by his Padawan haircut, was what captured her gaze. He was not adorable anymore, she realised quickly - he was handsome. And when she looked into his eyes she saw that he too was looking at her as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
"Anakin", she almost whispered, surprised that her voice sounded so small and weak, as her stepped forward and took her hand and kissed it, "it is good to see you."  
  
The smile began in his eyes and forced its way onto his lips, spreading across his face.  
  
"It is good to see you too, my Queen" he said, before Obi-Wan tugged at his cloak and mentioned something about the queue of waiting guests.  
  
She hardly noticed who arrived after that and her hand still tingled warmly where his lips had graced her skin.  
  
Soon the feast was ready, and she sat at the head of the table, Obi-Wan on one side, Anakin on the other. After the formal toasts and speeches were performed, the night became one of great happiness and rejoicing. Obi-Wan and Amidala laughed at the other dignitaries' jokes and repeated stories of the great heroism of all involved in the fight for freedom, while Anakin sat silently beside her. The only time throughout the entire three-course meal that they interacted at all, was when they both reached for a platter at the same time and their hands touched briefly.  
  
Amidala pulled hers back as if it has been burnt, while Anakin looked at her in a way she simply could not process, and he held the platter while she took what she wanted. From that moment, she made sure she sat closer to Obi-Wan, did not look at Anakin for fear of that look in his eyes.  
  
When the music began, Obi-Wan stood up from the table. "Your Highness, may I have the first dance?"  
  
"Why, of course you may", Amidala replied, grateful to escape Anakin's presence. She accepted his outstretched hand and let him lead her to the ballroom, which was lit up brilliantly. She relaxed into his arms and let him dictate the speed and direction of their feet. Soon they were joined by many other couples, including Anakin and one of the senator's daughters, and a series of circle dances began.  
  
As Obi-Wan twirled her away to her next partner and they began the steps again, she saw Anakin watching her from the other side of the ring. Though he smiled politely into the face of his partner, his eyes were locked on her, making her awfully uncomfortable. She greeted each new dancer with a smile, and they with great satisfaction to be dancing with the Queen, but each time she moved to the next male, she caught his relentless stare.  
  
Inevitably, as she had been dreading more with every passing second, she twirled into Anakin's arms. As they began the steps, she noticed how tightly he held her. The other guests would place their hand lightly on her hip and barely grasp her fingers out of respect for the Queen. Anakin had his entire arm around her, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back. It pulled her so close to him that her head was almost on his shoulder. He held her petite hand completely in his larger one.   
  
She looked up into her face, "Anakin, don't do this, not again…" and she tried to struggle free from his embrace.  
  
"If I let you go, you won't speak to me."  
  
"What? Well that's ridiculous… you're my friend and I… Anakin let go of me… please…"  
  
"Why are you ignoring me?"  
  
"I'm not… I have to speak with…"  
  
"I don't believe you. I'll ask you again. Why are you ignoring me?"  
  
"I… I… I…" she sensed the deep regard he held for her in his voice, and could feel his love flooding over her, as she had felt many times before. It was so strong that she didn't notice that she should have already changed partners, and the quirky band of musicians had stopped playing and everyone was watching the absorbed pair.  
  
He released her at once and she dashed across the ballroom floor and out the double doors into the garden, leaving him and crowd bewildered.  
  
She could feel every single pair of eyes on her disappearing back, as she departed and fled down the steep stone stairs into her haven, rounded the hedge and collapsed onto a stone bench beneath her favourite tree, before allowing her tears to fall.  
  
She didn't know why she was crying, she only knew she couldn't stop. They'd often sat and talked together for hours on and off for years and each time he had tried to tell her how he felt but she had always stopped him. What could she do? She couldn't be with Anakin, and had never let herself dwell on the idea, for it was impossible. Didn't he realise that? She'd thought he would have given up his silly games by now, being a man of 20. Clearly, he had not.  
  
"Amidala I'm sorry…"  
  
She sat up and the light from the stars picked up her wet cheeks. "Why do you do this to me? It's not fair Anakin and I'm tired of it."  
  
"Pardon?" he said, confused.  
  
"You know that we've always been close, but every time you pretend it's something more and it makes life so difficult. We can never be anything more than friends - do you understand?"  
  
"Why not?" he asked softly.   
  
She looked up at him and shook her head. "I am a Queen and you are going to be a Jedi Knight. We cannot be together in your life, nor could you live happily in my world. Our paths should never even have crossed…"  
  
"And yet they have. Time and time again."  
  
She began to weep silently and looked downwards. She let him stand her up and hug her gently, only because she had reconciled herself to the fact this would be the last time they ever saw each other. Her heart couldn't take it.   
  
"Are you ashamed of me? Is that why?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Are you afraid people will talk? I don't care that I'm younger than you…" he stopped suddenly and allowed himself a moment to relax, then continued, "Your eyes betray your words. Why won't you admit your feelings? You have my heart. Stop making excuses… and give me yours."  
  
"You have to stop this game", she said angrily, if you cannot, then we mustn't see each other any…"  
  
"You're right", Anakin agreed, pushing her forward slightly.   
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to stop this game. No more pretences."  
  
"Good. I'm glad you ag…"  
  
His lips were on hers in a second, cutting short her empty speech. He kissed her firmly, but tenderly, releasing everything he'd ever held back from her. His warm touch melted her facade and she lost herself in his kiss. He moved one hand from her lower back and ran his fingers up her spine until it reached the nape of her neck, holding her firmly against him.  
  
When he pulled away, she left her eyes closed and bit her lower lip. When she let her eyes flutter open, Anakin's sky blue ones were waiting for her expectantly.  
  
"Do you think we can do this, Anakin?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes." She paused before adding, "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Always and forever. I love you."  
  
He was about to continue, when Amidala placed two fingers on his lips, stepped closer and pressed her body against his, wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss.  
  
Though even she did not realise how difficult their lives would become, she had finally comprehended that whatever the future may bring, they were destined to confront it together. And in that moment in her garden, the issues facing Naboo, the Jedi counsel or any event that may occur later on, didn't matter to either of them. Amidala had accepted and felt comfortable with the idea that she was, and had been for many years, hopelessly in love with Anakin Skywalker. And, in that moment, believed that she would be till the day she died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Copyright © KATE DAVIS January 26th 2000  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please take a moment to comment my fic in the section below - feedback is very much appreciated. If you review my fic, I guarantee to review of yours as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!  



End file.
